


I hope you give warm hugs the way Olaf likes them

by sinkluvbug



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Good Friend Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina Appreciation, Minor Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkluvbug/pseuds/sinkluvbug
Summary: Alex gives Julie some much needed comfort when she's upset.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	I hope you give warm hugs the way Olaf likes them

Julie Molina was upset. No, not upset. She was grief-stricken. And she was angry for reasons that she thought were stupid.

It wasn’t even like she wanted to get so worked up- it was one of those days where her mother’s death hurt a little bit more than it did normally. These types of days would sneak up on her randomly, ruining her whole mood for the rest of her waking hours. Usually, Julie would write songs to let out her feelings or hang with Flynn and the band to take her mind off of it. But Luke, Alex and Reggie were nowhere to be found and Flynn was away for the weekend. Just great.

Ripping up another piece of paper after attempting to write some song lyrics, Julie let out an agitated sigh and paced around her room. The unresolved feelings she had inside of her were bubbling and brewing around, waiting ever so patiently to explode. She had to let out her feelings, her emotions, and she had to do it soon. Slipping on her shoes, she walked down to the studio, praying that one of the guys would be there.

The barn doors creaked quietly as Julie walked inside and turned the lights on. “Hello? Anyone here?” She asked, looking around.

A blonde head looked up and smiled at her. “Hey, Julie!” It was Alex.

She turned towards him and sighed. “Hey, Alex.”

The drummer could tell that something was off with his friend. Her usual bright, cheerful self had been replaced with a dull, saddened personality.

Alex walked over to the couch, sat down, and motioned for her to join him. Julie walked over and plopped down.

“I know something’s up with you, but we only have to talk about it if you want to,” Alex said.

Julie looked at him. She knew he could give her some sense of comfort he needed right now. But she also felt her reason for being upset was dumb.

“It’s stupid,” Julie sulked. Her voice cracked; she knew the tears were coming.

“It’s not stupid if you’re about to cry over it,” Alex said, softening his tone.

A tear slipped down Julie’s face. “I don’t know, I’m just a bit more upset about my mom than usual today,” She choked. The tears were free-falling now. “Everyone has these types of days. I do too, obviously. But I’m just angry. Like, why did she have to go? Out of everyone in the universe, out of seven billion people, it had to be her. It just hurts to know that she couldn’t have stayed longer.”

Alex shifted over closer to her and sighed. It was painful to see his friend hurting- she didn’t deserve to feel this badly. She didn’t deserve this type of sorrow. She didn’t deserve any of it.

“You have every right to feel this way, you know that? You have every right to feel angry and upset over your mom. Don’t apologize for having feelings, Julie. That’d be like apologizing for breathing. Come here.” Alex opened his arms wide and pulled Julie into a tight hug. She buried her face into his shoulder, her body shaking from crying and her tears staining his pink sweatshirt. But Alex didn’t care; he just held onto her until her breathing wasn’t labored and her body was still again.

Moving away from his shoulder, Julie wiped her eyes and sighed. “Thank you, Alex. I feel much better now. You give very good hugs.”

Alex chuckled. “Anything for you, Julie. Now let’s go and watch a movie.”

Julie smiled and walked out to her house with Alex. Maybe Olaf was right; warm hugs were something everyone should truly love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this fic! It's my first time writing something like that. 
> 
> Also, let's appreciate what cute best friends Alex and Julie are. They better be getting more screentime together in season 2.


End file.
